Whipped
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "What's so attractive about a woman with a whip?" Captain Callan bestows some of his knowledge on a confused, naive scientist.


**As soon as I saw Black Knight with that whip, I KNEW that I was going to have to write something about it. I originally intended to write a hot little BK/Holiday fic. Instead, I got this. I kinda like this better, actually! ^_^ Who else thought that BK looked incredibly HAWT with that whip? I know I'm not the only one! Anyhoo, enjoy!**

Callan's eyebrows were almost at his hairline. A grin was etched across his face. His blue eyes were glittering happily. Oh, how he loved that little window that looked into the training room.

Inside, Black Knight was doing various maneuvers on many different types of training dummies with that long, black, purple-tipped whip of hers. Her hair, somehow, still looked perfect. Her cape fluttered with each footstep she took and flew behind her every time she leaped.

'I love my job!' Callan smirked to himself. If Six had been the one to stay behind and spy for the rebels, he certainly wouldn't have taken the time to appreciate the many benefits of being inside the Providence building.

"Hello, Captain." A chipper voice behind him caused him to turn around guiltily. Thankfully, it was only Caesar.

"Hey, Caesar." Callan smiled cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Caesar replied, walking over and curiously peeking through the window.

"I'm just...observing." Callan tried to appear nonchalant, but his eyes kept shining.

"I see. She has gotten very skilled." The young scientist nodded in approval before turning back to Callan.

The captain blinked. Something was wrong here. "Um...Caesar?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have any...other comments?" Callan gestured toward the training room, allowing his smile to widen. "We're all guys here, so don't worry."

"Other comments?" Caesar shook his head. "Not really." His eyes were completely calm.

Callan was dumbfounded. "You have nothing to say concerning the fact that Black Knight is using a whip?"

"No." Caesar's brows furrowed. "Should I?"

'Oh, this is sad.' Callan took the scientist by the shoulder and turned him back toward the room. "Okay, boy. Look into that room and tell me what you see."

At that moment, Black did a perfect front flip, cracking her whip across the side of a human-shaped training dummy, causing it to spin in place. Another crack cut it cleanly in half.

Caesar's brows went up and he nodded his head. "A flawless attack!"

"That's it?" The captain could hardly believe his ears. "That's really it?"

"What else is there?" Caesar asked, turning away from the window again.

"Okay, kid." Callan pointed toward the window. "That is a highly attractive lady with a whip."

"Uh-huh..." Caesar motioned for him to go on.

Callan nearly facepalmed, but just barely managed to quell the urge. "Alright, why don't you close your eyes for a moment?"

Caesar was still frowning in confusion, but obeyed.

"Now, imagine Black Knight."

"Okay."

"Now, put the whip into the picture."

"Okay."

"Now, let your imagination roam a little." Callan waited for a few minutes before speaking again. "What do you see?"

"I see Black Knight winning many battles."

"Ugh!" Callan groaned. "Kid, you need to get out of the lab more."

"Why?" Caesar opened his eyes. "What's so attractive about a woman with a whip?"

Callan leaned over and started whispering in his colleague's ear.

Caesar stood there, arms folded, nodding his head slowly. Then, his eyes grew as wide as saucers. As Callan moved away, his mouth started opening and closing soundlessly. His hands dropped to his sides and one of his eyebrows started twitching. He looked from the training room to Callan to his own torso to the training room once more.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

**This fic is a direct shout-out to my sick, sick friends at school. Oh, how innocent I used to be before they started explaining things to me... Oh, how naïve and blissfully ignorant I was... I feel Caesar's pain. I feel it so much... Anyway, I'll get back to you on that BK/Holiday fic. I just need to get inspired... Hm... Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
